


Instructions

by c00kie



Series: Tales From the Kink Meme [1]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:58:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c00kie/pseuds/c00kie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: AU of <i> Fancy Party </i> They hook up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instructions

They run, laughing as they make their way through the crowd of people in their mission to get away from Orin, but it's only until Leslie finds herself in an empty bedroom alone with Ben that she actually feels breathless. Her heart thumps hard against her chest as she takes in the rise and fall of his shoulders while he tries to catch his own breath. 

It's not the first time she's ever wanted to kiss him and it's probably not going to be the last, but all those other times she was able to talk herself out of it. It made no sense to get involved romantically with someone who was just going to leave. But now he's staying and she can't think of any reason not to just reach out, grab him and kiss his face, hard. 

She doesn't get the chance though, because Ben's the one who comes to her, cupping her head in his large hands and slanting his lips against hers, just a light pressure as if to say is this okay before taking half a step back.

"Sorry," he says, but she shakes her head and closes the gap between them again, because he doesn't have to feel sorry about anything. He tastes like beer and toothpaste but for some reason the combination doesn't bother her, maybe it's because it's Ben she's making out with. Ben, who nearly fired her, Ben who helped her with the Harvest Festival, Ben who makes bad jokes and calls her a knight crossed with a Jedi and makes her feel a lot of feelings. 

He laughs against her neck, nipping and licking and peppering her skin with kisses that makes her insides feel warm. She pulls back, just long enough to take off her blazer. He grins, pulling her shirt out of her pants, his fingernails grazing her skin and making her shiver.

He pulls away though, leaving her confused and wanting. "Ben?"

"We can't do this here." He reaches down and picks up her blazer, handing it back to her. "Put this on, count to ten and then then come out. I'm going to say goodbye to Andy and April. Meet me at my room at the super suites in twenty minutes."

She nods, unable to speak because she's still in that post kissing haze, but he's right. If they continue this here they will get caught. He kisses her one more time before leaving.

Twenty minutes gives Leslie just enough time to go home and change into her sexy underwear and spritz herself with body spray and flip through her closet before deciding to just wear the same pants and shirt as before, leaving the blazer behind. 

During the drive she gives herself a pep talk to stop the nerves before they set in. This is Ben, he's not going to leave the next morning, he's not going to have his mother call her and dump her, he's not going to hurt her. 

Somehow, knowing that makes the whole thing even more terrifying. Tonight is possibly the start of something huge and wonderful and amazing and real. 

The traffic light turns green and it feels like a sign, that all she has to do is drive forward into the next part of her life. 

It's crazy. 

But then she remembers the way Ben kissed her and her decision is made.

She makes it to his room at the super suites with three minutes to spare. He lets her in, and she can see he's showered and changed when he closes the door behind her. 

"Hi," she says, only to be spun around and pressed up against the door. Ben kisses her like a man starved, making her lose all train of thought again. He pulls back again, giving her a long look that she feels all the way into her bones. 

Without warning, Ben drops to his knees and unbuttons her pants with his thumb. He leans forward and kisses her skin above her pants, hooking his fingers in the fabric and pulling them down to her feet. All she can do is watch as he lifts her legs one at a time to remove her shoes and pull her pants and underwear off all the way. 

"Tell me what to do."

It's not so much the words but the way he says it, his eyes connecting with hers that does Leslie in. "Um, what?"

He smirks, drawing equations on her thighs with his fingernail. "Tell me what you like, Ms. Knope."

She hears a hint of the Ben she first met in his tone and damn if it doesn't cause a reaction. She leans back against the door and sighs. She's never considered herself very good at dirty talk, but the way Ben looks at her, like all he wants is to know how to pleasure her, makes her push through her own self doubt and answer. 

"Eat me out?" She winces both at the phrase and the way she says it, but all Ben does is spread her legs with his hands and kiss the crease between her legs and run his tongue across her lips and then spreads them apart with his fingers. 

And oh. His tongue twists inside her, flicking against her clit. "Slower," she says, and he decreases his speed and slow heat curls through her. She wants to close her eyes but at the same time she wants to watch him. He moves away from her clit, tracing patterns into her with a gentle softness that makes her want more.

"Harder. But ugh, not too hard." He seems to understand what she means, increasing the pressure of his tongue just enough to make her legs shake. He holds her still with his hands, moaning into her, the vibrations shooting up through her. 

The door is uncomfortable though, and his knees are probably sore. "Bed."

He shoots up to his feet and practically carries her to the bed, kissing her the entire way. His lips are wet and sticky from her but she doesn't complain. How can she when he's wrapping her legs around his neck and diving back into her like all he wants is to bring her pleasure with his cute little mouth?

He splays his hands above her hipbones as he pushes his tongue inside her, making her back arch and pull on his comforter, her muscles clenching with every flick and thrust of his tongue, She reaches down, lacing their hands together. 

He squeezes her hands and moans against her, following every instruction that comes out of her mouth. When she tells him to suck her clit, he applies gentle suction while making eye contact. 

It's his eyes, his warm brown eyes, staring into hers that sends her over the edge. Her head falls back as she comes, harder than ever. He keeps licking at her though, like he wants to taste every drop. 

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

Leslie giggles, everything feels hazy in her post Benjamin induced bliss. "Yeah? What else do you want to do?" 

He shows her.


End file.
